Fan:The Eight Skulls of Death
The Eight Skulls of Death are a group of eight very powerful Skull Digimon created by using ShadowExoGrimmon's "Call ???mon" attack. They were fortified by using 5% of ShadowExoGrimmon's dark data, and thanks for that, they all are Virus Digimon and from the Nightmare Soldier family. Althrough these eight never had worked together, they are a extremely powerful and skilful team. When one of this group destroys a digimon, that digimon's digiegg become corrupted and become a virus digimon (like Gabumon -> BlackGabumon or Seraphimon -> Daemon). And because of their shadow data, they are also immune to any dark attack and poison technique, making them even harder to defeat. All the members of the Eight Skull of Death can digivolve, but they stay at these forms because their digivolutions aren't skull made digimon. Until now, none of them were destroyed and all of them were already presented. Rise of the Shadows Their first appearance is on the episode 6, where Johnny kidnaps Gary and Seiken. Then Skull Greymon communicates with Metal D-raptormon and says that if she wants to see they alive again, she would have to fight him alone in the Giga Canyon. She went with her 3 D-raptormon subordinates, when she gets there, Skull Greymon manages to defeat them with only his "Giga Skull Blade". Then they DNA Digivolve to Omega D-raptormon and start to fight again. But once again, Skull Greymon manages to defeat them once he reveals that thanks to ShadowExoGrimmon's data, his bones are covered by Chrome Digizoid. Ion, Richard and Guy go to the Giga Canyon in order to rescue their friends, its there that the eight members present themselves with, surprisingly, Johnny at their command. Members of the Eight Skulls of Death {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Reapermon Reapermon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Grim Reaper. Its Japanese name is derived from "Jail" (『獄』 "Goku"?). There are gold and red versions of Reapermon. Reapermon was created from the data of a wanted list on a bounty hunter website. As a bounty hunter, he hunts criminals using the "Guilty Chain" and "Judgement Sickle" on his left hand and right arms. He is also the leader of the Eight Skulls of Death, called the Skull King. Rise of the Shadows Reapermon is the leader of the Eight Skull of Death, and, the most powerful of them. Thanks to ShadowExoGrimmon's data, his armor is made of Gold Chrome Digizoid, being the most powerful, quick and durable of the eight. His only appearance until now was in their present to Ion, Richard and Guy. Only things knew of him, is that he can DNA digivolve with Skull Mammothmon to Fanglongmon and degenerate to Duskmon. |- | Skull Mammothmon SkullMammothmon is a Ghost Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Skull Mammothmon". It was a Mammothmon, revived from an ancient glacier, that continued to battle with Virus-species Digimon. As a result, its whole body was eaten away by a virus, and became nothing but bones. Despite dying, its survival instinct as a Vaccine was strong, and so in order to continue battling it exterminated the virus. However, it unexpectedly lost all of its emotions and intelligence beyond destroying Viruses. Even though its body has become nothing but bones, it continues to battle in safety because the DigiCore shining within its chest is undamaged. However, if that bare DigiCore, thought to be its weak point, was struck, it would immediately be unable to maintain its vital functions. Rise of the Shadows Skull Mammothmon is the deputy commander of the Eight Skull of Death, and, the second most powerful of them. Thanks to ShadowExoGrimmon's data, his trunk is made of Gold Chrome Digizoid and his bones of normal Chrome Digizoid. His only appearance until now was in their present to Ion, Richard and Guy. Only things knew of him, is that he can DNA digivolve with SReapermon to Fanglongmon and degenerate to Mammothmon. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Skull Greymon SkullGreymon is a Ghost Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Skull Greymon". It is a digivolution of Greymon that has been raised in the wrong way. SkullGreymon has a body composed of bone, but it is very strong, comparable to chrome digizoid. It has no feeling, and fights only with its instinct. His ability is destroy with darkness power, being raging and furious. He can't control himself, so he rages and destroys everything. He is one of the Eight Skulls of Death. Rise of the Shadows He is one of the Eight Skulls of Death and the one that more appeared until now. His bone body is fully covered by Chrome Digizoid, and he is also, the first member to appear in battle, showing the upgrades that he got in his attacks. After Johnny kidnap Gary and Seiken, he communicates with Metal D-raptormon saying that if she wants to see both alive, she has to beat him alone in the Giga Canyon. Metal D-raptormon appears at the Giga Canyon with her 3 D-raptormon subordinates and are knocked out by his "Giga Skull Blade". She attempts to destroy him by DNA Digivolving to Omega D-raptormon, but fails and Skull Greymon takes her to their base. After this, he is seen at the group's present. He said once that he can digivolve to Machinedramon and then to a more powerful one... Techniques Giga Skull Blade: Spins the upper part of his body slashing everything with his Chrome Digizoid covered claws. Ultimate Destroyer: Launches the missile in his destroying everything with a huge dark explosion. Megido Tyrannomon MegiTyrannomon/Megido Tyrannomon is an Evil Dragon/Dinosaur hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Megiddo Tyrannomon". Its design is also derived from the mythological Ào Shùn (敖順?), Dragon King of the North Sea. He is one of the Eight Skulls of Death. Rise of the Shadows He is one of the Nine Skulls of Death and the one that more appeared until now. Like Kimeramon and SkullGreymon, they had a skull claw. After Tyrannomon and Greymon had failed to Fight MegiTyrannomon and he attacks them After this, he is seen at the group's present. He said once that he can digivolve to Megidramon and then to a more powerful one... Techniques Meggido Claw: Spins the upper part of his body slashing everything with his Chrome Digizoid covered claws. Meggido Missile: Launches the missile in his destroying everything with a red huge dark explosion.